


Being late

by OliveBranch_10



Series: The 100 prompts (one shots) [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Prompt Fic, they're dating okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muttering under her breath that she needs new people in her life, Raven opens the door - “Bellamy is that you?”- and angrily slams it shut again, no she’s not Bellamy, because he’s on a date right now, since he knows how to be on time. "Murphy where the fuck are you hiding?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being late

**Author's Note:**

> short but funn yeaahh

She rings the doorbell twice, holds it as long as she can and she hears it ringing loudly, drilling through her skull. How dare this asshole convince her to give him a shot? She has been waiting in the bloody café for an hour before coming to his place to murder him. This wasn’t even the first time he failed to show up, honestly she should just break up this whole ‘dating-but-not-really-but-getting-there-thing’ with him. Just as she’s planning on ringing the bell a third time she hears a shout from inside. 

“The door is open!“ 

Muttering under her breath that she needs new people in her life she opens the door - “Bellamy is that you?”- and angrily slams it shut again,  _no she’s not Bellamy, because he’s on a date right now, since he knows how to be on time._  "Murphy where the fuck are you hiding?” She hears a thud of something fall and a loud hiss and muffled curses, it sounded as if the loser fell out of his bed. “I’ll come find you and when I do you won’t be happy.” She shouts while walking towards the stairs. Getting angrier every second. She even tried to look nice, she spend precious minutes on picking the right dress while this idiot was still in bed!

“Give me a minute." 

"I already gave you an hour jerk" 

"I swear Raven just wait a second!” 

Ignoring the urgency in his voice Raven grinned and opens his bedroom door.   
“No I won’t you fucker - OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU NAKED?” In front of her stood a very naked Murphy wearing only his socks. He spread his arms wide as if to ask the heavens what he did wrong and rolled his eyes.

“I told you to give me a second” he hissed. “But no, hurricane Reyes feels the need to barge in.” She slaps a hand in front of her eyes.  _Honestly_ , she scolds herself,  _you can’t be ogling his junk you’re supposed to be angry._  “ We’ll talk when you’re dressed. No more naked conversations.” He grins at her, all feral and wild. Looking her right in her eyes that are peeking through her fingers. “What are you Raven suddenly a blushing nun?” “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.” she hissed. “Because if you don’t I will chop off your joystick and feed it to the pigs.” And with that being said, Raven turns around and walks downstairs only to let herself fall on the couch, and grabbing her phone to text Clarke, she giggles to herself.

**_“I knew there was a reason I decided to date Murphy. Just saw his junk. 10/10 would bang.”_ **


End file.
